Muirgel Pendragon and Merle Ambrosius
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Exciting news, Ever After High! The transfer students from Avalon High should be arriving any minute! The children of the Arthurian Myths arrive in Ever After High and shake things up a little.


_Exciting news, Ever After High! The transfer students from Avalon High should be arriving any minute! Oh! I think I see one of them now!_

Elle blushed as a blonde girl ran up and held up her mirror phone. She twisted a strand of her own blonde hair around her finger and said, "Um… hello?"

"Hi there! I'm Blondie Lockes, daughter of Goldilocks. And you are?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Armelle Pendragon, though I go by Elle. I'm the daughter of King Arthur," Elle said, rubbing her neck.

"King Arthur, huh? Love the dress!"

"Thank you." Elle brushed her hands over her dress self-consciously. She had made it herself. It had a silver, armor-plated corset and a red skirt patterned with the pendragon crest.

"Mind if I interview you?"

"Interview? Well, um, I don't- I mean-"

"Elle!"

Elle sighed in relief and turned to wave as Griffin ran over.

"Who's this?" Blondie asked, turning the camera to Griffin.

"Hi, I'm Griffin du Lac, son of Sir Lancelot," the brunet said quickly before turning back to Elle. "Elle, have you seen Merle?"

"Who's Merle?" Daring Charming asked, walking up.

"Oh, he's talking about Merle Ambrosius," Elle explained.

"Ambrosius? Like Merlin Ambrosius?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah, she's his daughter."

"Wow, the daughter of Merlin, huh?" Darling asked.

Griffin's eyes bled to yellow as his pupils became slits. "Yes, and she's _my_ girlfriend," he hissed, baring a set of sabertooth fangs. The armored leather jacket he wore changed from red to black and a set of metal wings sprung off the jacket.

"Griffin," Elle whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

The brunet turned to her. He blinked and his eyes returned to normal. The wings folded away and his jacket changed back. "Right, sorry."

Elle smiled and looped her arm with Griffin's. "Come on, I'll help you find Merle." She gave Daring and Blondie a smile as she pulled Griffin away. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we could do that interview later. Maybe."

"Interview?" Griffin asked once they were out of hearing range.

Elle smacked his arm. "Don't you _ever_ tell Merle about this. Or Muirgel. Or Bane. Or Hawk. None of them would ever let me live this down."

"Don't worry, secret's safe with me."

* * *

Dexter and Darling Charming were walking down the hall when Dexter accidentally bumped into someone getting into their locker.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dexter said, leaning down to help them pick up their dropped stuff.

"Oh, it's no problem. You don't need to do that."

Dexter's eyes widened as the papers and books floated up in a swirl of gold. He looked up just in time to see the stuff pile into the arms of the girl he had bumped into and her eyes faded from gold to pale green.

"Woah." Dexter stood up and held out the paper he was holding. His eyes widened when he caught the name on it as she took it back. Merle Ambrosius. "Wait, you're Merlin's daughter, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, how'd you know?" the girl asked, brushing her long, black hair out of her face.

"I heard about you on the MirrorCast," Dexter explained. "You're friends were talking about you. Elle and Griffin."

"Elle? Wonderful," the girl groaned.

"Come on, Seashine." The charmings jumped as they realized a girl with short, curly blonde hair was standing next to the ravenette. She draped her arm over the dark haired girl's shoulders. "I'm sure Elle wasn't that mean."

"Are we talking about the same girl here? I don't think _her highness_ can help not insulting me."

The girl laughed and nodded before turning to the Charmings. "Hello there. I'm Ariel Degrance. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Darling Charming and this is my twin brother, Dexter. I love your outfits."

The two Avalon High girls looked down at themselves. Ariel was wearing a simple red tanktop with a set of shiny pauldrons overtop that had the Avalon High crest on them. She was also wearing a stylish tasset over skinny jeans that tucked into metal greaves and leather boots. Her dark haired companion had a cropped chain mail jacket over a bright blue strapless, knee-length dress with golden dragon designs along the hem. A pair of navy leggings could just be seen between the dress and knee-high, armored boots.

"Thank you," Ariel said, shrugging. "It's nothing special really for girls of Avalon High."

"And by that she means she literally wore the Avalon uniform."

Ariel blushed and shrugged. "It's stylish and functional."

"I'll say," Darling said, moving to get a closer look.

"You should talk to Elle. She's the one that designed the outfits for the school. Stylish yet functional is basically her motto," the dark haired girl teased.

"Is all the armor really necessary?" Dexter asked.

"Of course," Ariel said. "What happens if we get attacked by monsters or something? We need armor to help protect us in a fight."

"But you guys are damsels… Right?" Dexter added the last part when both Avalon girls sent him incredulous looks.

"I'm the daughter of _the_ most powerful magics in all the lands and she's the daughter of one of the Knights of the Roundtable. Does that sound like we're damsels?"

"B-but your-"

"Girls?" Darling supplied.

"I… I'm just gonna go. Nice meeting you!" Dexter said quickly before running off.

The girls shared a laugh before the two blondes got back to talking about clothes while the ravenette finished putting her stuff in her locker.

"Girls, you won't believe this!" A red-haired boy shouted, running up. When he spotted Darling he smiled and leaned against the lockers. "Hey there."

"Pass," Darling replied with an eye roll. "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye, Darling," the Avalon girls chimed.

"These fairytale girls just don't understand what they're missing out on," the redhead sighed.

"If they keep turning you down then they obviously know _exactly_ what they're missing out on," Ariel snorted.

"Come on, you two," the ravenette chuckled as she bumped her shoulder against Hawk's. "So Hawk, what won't we believe?"

"Well, it would seem our lovely Princess Armelle is going to do an interview for our fairytale hosts."

"An interview? That doesn't sound like Elle," Ariel said.

"It's true. Some guy with a sweet undercut showed me the MirrorCast. She would have done the interview already if Griffin hadn't come along asking about Merle. The girl that does the cast asked her to do an interview and you know the brat is too soft to say no to stuff like that."

"You shouldn't talk about the princess like-"

"Oh Emrys, that's hilarious! I'm going to go find Elle! She's never going to live this down!"

"Wait up, Seashine!"

The two ran off, leaving Ariel to groan and shake her head at her friend's actions.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we even needed to come here."

Raven Queen looked up at the unfamiliar voice to see a pair of brunettes walking by.

The first was a girl in a black asymmetrical dress with emerald accents, chainmail leggings, dark green ankle boots, and a chainmail shawl. She had long hair that hung into her face and sky blue eyes.

The other was a boy with central heterochromatic blue-gold eyes. He wore poleyns over baggy jeans over steel toed boots along with metal vambraces and a black t-shirt with a red, twin-headed snake.

That caught Raven's attention as she recognized the crest from her History of Evil Spells class. The crest was the one Morgana Pendragon used while at war with her brother.

"Hey there, you two must be from Avalon, right?" she asked, gesturing for them to come sit at her and Dexter's table.

The two looked up at her, shared a look, then shrugged. As they walked over, the boy said, "Yeah, my name's Bane Druid. My dad was Mordred."

"Wait!" Madeline Hatter shouted appearing out of nowhere to sit between Raven and Dexter. The Avalon kids jumped at the appearance of the Wonderlandian and Raven chuckled. "If _you're_ dad was Mordred and you're hanging out with _her_ , then that must mean _you're_ related to Morgana, right?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, though I don't see the connection."

"It's your destiny, right?"

The group looked up to see Apple White walking up.

"Destiny?" the brunette snorted.

"Of course! It's your destiny to team up. That's what your parents did, isn't it?"

"That's one way to look at it," Bane muttered with an eyeroll.

His friend snorted. "If I've learned anything, trying too hard to force or run from destiny will only lead to trouble. It's best to just ignore destiny and follow your heart."

"Sounds right to me," Raven agreed.

"Well, it sure seems like the two of you have a lot in common," Apple said, sitting down next to Raven. "You're both rebels."

"Rebels?" Bane asked, confused.

"Clearly! And you've both got evil moms."

"Oh boy, here we go," Bane sighed, grabbing his lunch to leave, though his friend grabbed his arm and tugged him back down.

"My mom wasn't evil," she snapped. "She just wanted to save her kin - _my kin_ \- from execution. My grandfather would have _wiped us all off the face of the world!_ And it's not like my uncle was much better. She was fighting for freedom and equality, does that make her evil?"

"Well she did kill people," Dexter pointed out.

"So did Arthur and Uther!"

The Ever After kids shared looks and stayed quiet.

Bane glanced between his friend and the others. "Uther was evil though."

"Oh, no, definitely," the brunette agreed. "But an evil grandfather is a lot different than an evil mother."

Bane nodded and sent an exasperated look towards the others that clearly said _Just shut up and agree with her._

"Uh oh, who set off the Blackbird this time?" Hawk asked as he dropped down in between the brunettes.

"Shouldn't you be chasing skirts, birdbrain," the brunette huffed.

"More specifically, Seashine's skirt," Bane chuckled, receiving glares for his effort from both his friends.

"Don't even joke about something so… horrifying," the girl growled.

"Horrifying?" Hawk asked.

"What do you want?" she growled, turning her glare on the redhead.

"Just spreading the world. The blonde girl who runs the MirrorCast thing is going to interview Elle."

"You're kidding?"

"Oh, I heard about that," Apple cheered. "I'm so excited!"

The brunette's face curled into a wicked smirk. "Oh, this is too good!" The girl stood up and looked around the cafeteria. "Is she here? My _darling_ cousin doing an interview?" She laughed.

"I thought you'd like that. Well, my work here is done," Hawk said, getting up.

"Oh no you don't. You need to help me track down Elle!" the girl said, grabbing his arm.

Hawk groaned and looked around. He smiled and pointed over the girl's shoulder. "There she is. Can I go now?"

She ignored him in favor of turning around. She smirked and waved. "Elle, Griffin, Ariel!"

The three who had been walking into the cafeteria looked up at the call. Elle met her cousin's eye and groaned. She turned to leave, but someone behind her pushed her in.

"Come on you prat, I'm hungry!" a black-haired girl huffed as she shoved Elle.

"Hey, you can't call me that! And quit shoving me!" Elle hissed.

"Told you before, I've always called you that and I'm not stopping now! Honestly, what's got you in such a- Oh, hey it's Bane, Hawk, and Merle. Hey guys!"

"Merle?" Raven asked, turning to the brunette. "As in Merle Ambrosius?"

"That's my name," the brunette said.

"But I thought Merle Ambrosius was Merlin's daughter."

"I am."

"Wait," Dexter said, turning and pointing at the black haired girl. "I thought _you_ were Merle Ambrosius."

"Me? No, Merle's my older sister. My name is Muirgel. Muirgel Pendragon."

"I'm confused. You're sisters, but you have different last names and are you Merlin's daughters or Morgana's?" Dexter said, glancing between the two as the other Avalon kids walked over to the table.

"Both," Merle said, shrugging. "My mom is Morgana and my dad is Merlin. It's not that complicated."

"I was raised by our mom and Merle was raised by our dad. That's why we have different last names."

"B-but… You're parents are _enemies_!" Apple exclaimed.

Merle shrugged. "They didn't start that way. And they only sort of ended that way."

"Mom and dad are… complicated," Muirgel chuckled.

"You get used to it," Griffin added as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"But… But…"

Raven rolled her eyes and patted the blonde on her shoulder.


End file.
